


Second Life: Mishiru's Family

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Series: New Mibu [2]
Category: CØDE:BREAKER | Code:Breaker, Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Perkenalkan namaku Nakayama Mishiru, dulu namaku adalah Kokumonji Mishiru. Di kehidupan keduaku, aku menjadi anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Ketika dilahirkan kembali ke dunia ini, entah bagaimananya kami masih memiliki ingatan akan kehidupan kami yang lama. Tentang Desember 32. Tentang kembali terjadinya Desember 32 di kehidupan 100 tahun setelahnya. Semuanya masih bisa kami ingat dengan jelas. Selain kami, orang-orang yang saat itu terlibat dalam peristiwa Desember 32 itu pun sama-sama mendapat kehidupan kedua yang juga dianugrahi ingatan akan kehidupan sebelumnya.Namun, kehidupan kedua kami sama sekali berbeda dengan kehidupan lama kami.ini adalah kumpulan kisah kami di kehidupan kedua kami, yang rumit tetapi lebih menyenangkan. aku pun..., bisa terhindar dari bayang-bayang Kagerou pada kehidupan kedua kami ini.warning: Banyaknya Original Character. planet rekaan yang isinya anggap saja anggota Klan Mibu dan para pemilik kemampuan di Code Breaker serta tambahan Alien Illegal dari fandom Boboiboy-Kaizo (dan memungkinkan adanya Fang, juga Lahap). Kaizo Mulai muncul di Chapter 4.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Samurai Deeper Kyo dan Code: Breaker milik Kamijyo Akimine. Kaizo dan Fang-dan Lahap- from Boboiboy milik Monsta  
> tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini  
> warning: Banyaknya Original Character. planet rekaan yang isinya anggap saja anggota Klan Mibu dan para pemilik kemampuan di Code Breaker serta tambahan Alien Illegal dari fandom Boboiboy-Kaizo (dan memungkinkan adanya Fang, juga Lahap). Kaizo Mulai muncul di Chapter 4.
> 
> Ada kemungkinan fic ini tidak akan tamat, maka dari itu dimasukan ke dalam pseuds yang memang khusus menyimpan fic-fic yang memiliki kemungkinan tinggi untuk tidak akan tamat.

Perkenalkan namaku Nakayama Mishiru, dulu namaku adalah Kokumonji Mishiru. Di kehidupan keduaku, aku menjadi anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Lucunya, aku menjadi adik kembar dari orang yang dulu mungkin bisa aku katakan sebagai musuh. Ai Ueo atau yang biasa dipanggil “Kotak Bekal”. Namanya saat ini berubah menjadi Nakayama Hairu, satu-satunya orang yang berubah ‘nama’ di kehidupan kedua kami ini. Nanti akan aku jelaskan lebih lanjut soal keluarga di kehidupan keduaku ini..

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku selalu mengatakan ini adalah kehidupan kedua kami, karena memang inilah kehidupan kedua kami. Ketika dilahirkan kembali ke dunia ini, entah bagaimananya kami masih memiliki ingatan akan kehidupan kami yang lama. Tentang Desember 32. Tentang kembali terjadinya Desember 32 di kehidupan 100 tahun setelahnya. Semuanya masih bisa kami ingat dengan jelas. Selain kami, orang-orang yang saat itu terlibat dalam peristiwa Desember 32 itu pun sama-sama mendapat kehidupan kedua yang juga dianugrahi ingatan akan kehidupan sebelumnya.

Tentu, kami tidak memberi tahu kepada orang-orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan kejadian di kehidupan kami sebelumnya. Yang itu berarti, baik aku dan Kak Iru-seperti itu biasa kami memanggilnya- tidak pernah menceritakan soal kehidupan terdahulu kami kepada ayah, ibu, dan kakak pertama kami. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah sebenarnya, tetapi bagaimana pun..., kami memang tidak ingin menceritakan betapa kelam dan jahatnya kehidupan terdahulu kami. Apalagi di keluarga yang penuh dengan cahaya saat ini.

Pertama-tama akan aku ceritakan terlebih dahulu, dunia tempat kehidupan kedua kami ini. Dunia kami ini bukan lagi bumi seperti di kehidupan pertama kami. Ini juga yang membuatku berspekulasi mengapa aku masih mengingat kehidupan pertama kami. Dunia ini adalah planet lain yang memiliki nama Mibu. Nama yang mengingatkanku pada sekelompok pasukan bernama Shinsengumi dalam kehidupan pertama kami. Mibu ini planet kecil, yang ukurannya mungkin hanya sebesar planet mars dan orang-orangnya juga bisa terbilang masih sedikit. Planet ini masih asri, meski alat komunikasi dan teknologi sudah berkembang pesat, tetapi orang-orang di dunia ini masih peduli pada lingkungan. Orang-orangnya pun ramah dan meski cara bicara mereka kasar, tapi sesungguhnya mereka semua adalah orang baik. Meski aku merasa mereka menjadi baik karena statusku saat ini. Yah..., tapi semuanyaa..., mungkin, inilah surga yang dibayangkan oleh orang-orang pada kehidupan lama kami di bumi.

Berbeda dengan Bumi yang memiliki kekuasaan yang berbeda di setiap negaranya. Planet ini hanya memiliki satu kekuasaan yakni kerajaan, itu pun dalam planet ini hanya ada 5 kerajaan besar dan sisanya kerajaan-kerajaan kecil. Anggapannya di bumi seperti memiliki 5 negara dengan banyak kota-kota. Wajar sih, untuk planet yang memiliki ukuran kecil seperti ini. Pembagian negara ini pun berdasarkan 5 pulau besar yang memang ada di planet ini. Nama kerajaannya ini pun dibagi atas pembagian nama mata angin. Kerajaan pusat berada di pulau yang tepat berada ditengah-tengah planet ini. Lalu kerajaan utara untuk pulau yang berada di atas kerajaan pusat. Kerajaan selatan untuk pulau yang berada di bawah kerajaan pusat. Kerajaan timur untuk pulau yang berada di kanan kerajaan pusat. Dan kerajaan barat untuk pulau yang berada di kiri kerajaan pusat.

Kerajaan pusat saat ini dipimpin oleh keluarga kerajaan yang lebih dikenal sebagai keluarga si mata iblis. Tentunya sebagai pusat, kerajaan mata iblis ini adalah kerajaan yang paling berkuasa di planet ini. Anggaplah seperti kekuatan negara Amerika sebagai negara adidaya di bumi. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh raja yang saat ini bernama Kyo. Kakek dari Oogami Rei juga ayah dari Emperor, ‘rekan’ kami di masa kehidupan kami sebelumnya. Baiklah, Rei saat ini adalah anak dari Emperor yang agung di masa kehidupan kami sebelumnya itu. Mungkin wajar. Kyo dan permaisuri Yuya memimpin empat kerajaan besar lainnya, yang keempat pemimpin kerajaan besar itu adalah “anak buah Kyo” ketika masa pemberontakan mereka saat planet ini memakai sistem kekuasaan yang otoriter.

Empat anak buah yang dinamakan Shiseiten itu masing-masing diberi satu kerajaan. Utara diberikan kepada pemuda bernama Tokichiro Mitarai atau yang biasa ayahku dan teman-temannya panggil si “banci Akari”. Meski memang pada kenyataannya pemuda ini lebih sering menggunakan pakaian ala wanita dan terlihat sangat cantik karenanya. Dan entah bagaimana mereka sepertinya memang berjodoh, sang raja yang sangat cantik ini memiliki istri yang sangat maskulin, hingga ketika pertama kali aku dan Kak Iru menemuinya, terbalik menebak gender sebenarnya mereka. Lalu, anak mereka adalah Hachiouji Rui dan Hachiouji Saechika dan Hiyori, sama seperti Rei. Mereka juga adalah orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan kami.

Raja Akari memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Hishigi, ia menikah dengan seorang perempuan yang entah karena alasan apa, tidak pernah diperkenalkannya. Hishigi ini memiliki anak bernama Yukihina. Jadi, di kehidupan kedua Rui dan Yukihina menjadi saudara sepupu. Kakak laki-laki raja Akari mempunyai teman yang sangat akrab bernama Fubuki. Fubuki memiliki istri bernama Hitoki yang merupakan adik Muramasa. Sekedar informasi, Muramasa adalah paman dari raja Kyo. Saat ini Muramasa sudah meninggal. Fubuki dan Hitoki memiliki dua orang anak, pertama adalah Tokito dan yang kedua adalah Masaomi Heike.

Anak pertama Fubuki, Tokito, mempersuami raja kerajaan barat yang bernama Akira. Raja Akira membutakan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mendapat kekuatan yang bisa membuatnya “berada” di mata Raja Kyo. Yang menurut ayahku sebenarnya hal itu tidaklah perlu dilakukan, karena Raja Kyo diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Raja Akira. Raja Akira dan Tokito mempunyai dua orang anak, Toki dan Nenene. Di kehidupan kedua ini, Toki dan Nenene akhirnya menjadi saudara sungguhan, dan mereka pun masih ada hubungan dengan Heike yang menjadi paman mereka. juga mereka juga masih ada hubungan dengan Rei sebagai saudara jauh.

Bicara soal Heike dan Emperor, tentu harus ada Sakurakouji Sakurako dan juga Zed sebagai empat pendiri Eden di masa kehidupan sebelumnya.

Sakurakouji Sakurako dan Sakurakouji Gotoku adalah anak dari salah satu kerajaan kecil yang ada di kerajaan pusat. Mereka adalah anak dari Kyoshiro dan Sakuya yang keduanya merupakan teman masa kecil Raja Kyo. Ratu Yuya juga dulunya adalah adik angkat Sakuya, sehingga bisa dikatakan, mereka berempat adalah teman main sejak kecil. Sakurako di kehidupan kedua tetap menikahi Shibuya dan akhirnya memperanak Sakurakouji Sakura. Gotoku pun tetap menikahi Yuki dan kini mempunyai anak yang secara kebetulan atau bukan, adalah Takatsu Aoba, teman Sakura yang paling akrab.

Kyoshiro mempunyai tiga orang kakak yang bernama Kyoichiro, Kyojiro, dan Kyosaburo. Kyoichiro memperistri Shihoudou, mereka mempunyai anak bernama Ruru dan Makoto. Makoto yang dulu adalah teman main Tenpouin Yuuki. Kyojiro memperistri Miko, mereka mempunyai anak bernama Shigure yang juga teman main Tenpouin Yuuki dulu. Lalu, Kyosaburo menikahi seorang perempuan yang tidak kuketahui namanya, pun sudah meninggal, dan memperanak Zed. Menjadikan Zed dan Sakurako sepupu di kehidupan kedua.

Kerajaan pusat sudah, utara sudah, barat juga sudah. Selanjutnya adalah kerajaan timur. Kerajaan timur dipimpin oleh raja bernama Date Masamune yang lebih dikenal sebagai Bontenmaru. Tentunya juga Bonten adalah teman dari Raja Akari dan Raja Akira sekaligus anak buah Raja Kyo. Raja Bonten memperistri Okuni Izumono dan akhirnya memiliki anak bernama Kouji. Kouji yang merupakan teman Yukihina serta lelaki yang disukai oleh Rui.

Mengingat Date Masamune, pasti mengingat sejarah Jepang saat itu. dan ya, di planet ini ada pula yang bernama Tokugawa Hidetada dan juga Sanada Yukimura. Tokugawa Hidetada atau yang lebih dikenal di sini sebagai Benitora memperistri Mahiro dan akhinya memiliki anak bernama Kanda. Ya, agen eden yang sekaligus guru di sekolah Sakura dan Rei saat itu. Sanada Yukimura pun memperistri Kosuke sehingga mereka memiliki anak bernama Hitomi, sang code 01 di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Lalu terakhir kerajaan Selatan. Kerajaan selatan sedikit unik karena mereka dipimpin oleh raja yang masih memiliki orang tua, berbeda dengan kerajaan lainnya. Kerajaan selatan agak rumit untuk dijelaskan, tapi sekaligus yang paling menarik.

Touhaku pada masa sebelum pemberontakan adalah salah satu teman Fubuki dan Hishigi. Touhaku memperistri Sachika dan melahirkan anak bernama Shinrei. Shinrei adalah setengah kakak dari raja selatan. Ya, setengah karena Touhaku selingkuh dengan seorang perempuan yang akhirnya melahirkan raja selatan.

Perempuan yang menjadi selingkuhan Touhaku ternyata mengandung calon raja selatan, sehingga saat itu nyawa perempuan itu selalu diincar oleh Touhaku untuk dibunuh. Saat itulah, Yuan menyelamatkan nyawa perempuan itu. Yuan juga adalah salah satu teman Fubuki dan Hishigi, tapi ia memang tidak begitu akrab dengan Touhaku. Yuan akhirnya memperistri perempuan yang bernama Shiraishi itu dan akhirnya mengangkat calon raja selatan saat itu sebagai anaknya. Yuan dan Shiraishi pun akhirnya memiliki anak sendiri yang diberi nama Antera.

Shinrei yang setengah kakak dari raja selatan itu memperistri Saisei. Cukup lama pernikahan mereka berlangsung hingga akhirnya mereka memiliki anak pertama mereka, Tenpouin Yuuki. Namun setelahnya, Yuuki dengan sangat cepat mendapatkan lima orang adik. Tentu saja karena kelima adik Yuuki adalah kembar lima yang langka. Adik kembar Yuuki diberi nama sesuai dengan nama elemen yang berlaku di planet ini. Petir, Angin, Tanah, Api, dan Air.

Lalu sang raja selatan. Agak membingungkan bagaimana menjelaskan sang raja selatan mempunyai anak dan istri. Nama raja selatan adalah Keikoku atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Hotaru. Raja Hotaru pernah menghilang selama hampir satu tahun dan begitu kembali ia telah memiliki anak bernama Nakayama Kei yang diambil dari nama lamanya. Kei memiliki cacat fisik, yakni hanya memiliki satu tangan. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengetahui bagaimana Kei bisa lahir dan mengapa ia cacat. Cukup lama setelah kembali dari hilangnya itu, Raja Hotaru akhirnya terlihat dekat dengan seorang perempuan yang saat itu adalah artis idola yang tersandung kasus pemerkosaan. Mereka menjadi dekat karena saat itu, Raja Hotaru dapat merasakan kesungguhan hati perempuan itu untuk merawat Kei yang bahkan bukan anak kandungnya. Hingga akhirnya Raja Hotaru memperistri perempuan bernama Zakuro itu dan melahirkan Nakayama Hairu dan aku, Nakayama Mishiru.

Hal mengejutkan adalah selain aku dan Ai atau Kak Iru menjadi saudara kembar, aku dan Kak Iru ternyata masih sepupuan dengan Yuuki. Kehidupan kedua yang unik, tapi..., sangat menyenangkan.

“Mishi? Kamu bicara dengan siapa sayang?” seorang perempuan berambut hitam kemerahan langsung memelukku. Aku tertawa senang.

“Ibu..., Mishi lagi latian drama buat pentas sekolah saja kok.” Ucapku berbohong. Ibuku tertawa kecil dan mengusap rambut keemasanku.

Ini adalah awal dari beberapa kisah kami dikehidupan kedua kami.


	2. Bab 1. Kei (chapter 1)

Kakekku, Touhaku, akhirnya mau mengakui ayahku sebagai anaknya setelah ayah berumur sekitar 20 tahun. Saat itu usia Kak Kei baru sekitar dua tahun, aku bahkan belum ada karena ibuku belum bertemu dengan ayah. Bujukan dari stri sah kakekku, yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengan ayah, juga anak sah kakekku itulah yang menyebabkan akhirnya kakek mengakui ayahku sebagai anaknya. Selain karena status ayah yang sejak berumur 18 tahun seharusnya sudah menjadi raja kerajaan selatan.

Keluarga Kakek yang dulu tinggal di kerajaan Utara berpindah sesaat setelah kakek mengakui ayah. Ayahku bukan tipe yang pendendam, Sepertinya. Karena kepindahan keluarga kakek pun semua difasilitasi oleh ayah. Termasuk perizinan rumah serta desain rumah yang dibuat untuk mempermudah dan menyamankan kehidupan kakek dan nenek yang meski saat itu mereka masih muda. Anak sah kakek, paman, kakak ayahku pun mendapat rumah sendiri. Mengingat saat itu paman sudah menggantikan posisi ayah yang menghilang selama kurang lebih setahun.

Selain karena bujukan dan status raja ayah..., ada satu lagi yang membuat kakek akhirnya mau menerima ayah sebagai anaknya. Keberadaan cucu pertama, meski ayah merahasiakan asal usulnya dariku, membuat hati kakek luluh. Bahkan sampai saat ini, kakak pertamaku masih menjadi cucu kesayangan kakek. Meski sudah lahir Ai dan Aku. Juga Yuuki dan kembar lima yang merupakan cucu dari anak pertama kakek itu. Ada banyak lapisan kabut misteri yang menyelimuti keluarga ini, terutama Kakak pertamaku itu.

~...~...~...~

Ini adalah kali ketiganya kami mengunjungi rumah kakek kami itu setelah aku dan Kak Iru lahir. Di usia kami yang sebentar lagi akan berumur 7 tahun, akan diadakan perayaan shichigosan. Iya, tahun ini aku akan merayakan shichigosanku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dua tahun lalu ketika kami mengunjungi kakek adalah saat perayaan shichigosan untuk Kak Iru. Meski di kehidupan kedua kami tidaklah berada di Bumi tepatnya di Jepang, tradisi negeri matahari terbit itu ternyata ada di planet ini. Bahkan jujur saja, semua kebudayaan asia timur ada di tempat ini.

Suasana awal ketika kami mengunjungi rumah kakek pasti selalu begini. Tegang.

Bukan. Bukan karena kakek masih tidak menerima dan masih ingin membunuh ayah. Toh, ayah adalah raja selatan yang tentu mempunyai status lebih tinggi dari kakek. Nenek Shirai pun sudah menikah dengan kakek Yuan, jadi kakek Tou tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi untuk membunuh nenek Shirai dan ayah juga.

Entah apa yang membuatnya, tapi pasti selalu seperti ini. Dan biasanya, ketegangan seperti ini akan mencair keesokan harinya. Atau minimal makan malam nanti.

“Kau sudah datang, Rajaku Hotaru.” Ucap kakekku setelah cukup lama kami berenam terpaku di depan rumah kakek. Ayah mengangguk kecil. Kakek menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan akhirnya ucapan kakek terputus saat itu. Kakek hanya menuntun kami memasuki rumah kakek.

Nenek Sachi menyambut kami dengan begitu gembira, mencoba memecah kekakuan yang terjadi. Namun, tetap saja ayah dan kakek masih diam terpaku. Aku pernah bertanya kepada Kak Kei mengenai itu, tapi Kak Kei hanya mengangkat bahunya. Aku juga pernah bertanya kepada ibu, tapi ibu tidak pernah mau memberitahuku kenapa.

Setelah kami duduk di ruang tamu pun, ayah dan kakek masih tidak bersuara, sementara ibu, nenek, dan bahkan Kak Iru sudah sibuk mempersiapkan makanan yang akan mereka buat untuk kegiatan nanti. Ai sejak di kehidupan sebelumnya memang sangat menyukai makan, terlihat dari julukan yang diberikan Rei kecil padanya dulu. Kotak bekal. Aku hanya tidak menyangka selain makan, Ai juga suka memasak. Makanya, setelah hidup kembali menjadi Kakak kembarku, Hairu, Ai yang paling sering membantu ibu memasak. Aku kembali memandang ayah dan kakek yang masih saja tidak saling bersuara, bahkan memandang.

“Kenapa Michi?” Tanya kakak pertamaku, Kei. Kak Kei yang duduk di bagian kiriku segera merangkulku dengan satu-satunya tangan yang ia miliki. Aku menggeleng dan menunduk malu, seperti biasa. Kak Kei terkekeh dan mengusap rambut keemasanku.

Kak Kei memiliki model rambut yang sama seperti Ai dan ayah hanya lebih panjang, tetapi warna rambut Kak Kei berwarna coklat kemerahan yang aku yakin pasti dari ibu kandung Kak Kei. Kedua mata Kak Kei juga berwarna ungu yang aku rasa pasti turunan dari ibunya. Sifatnya juga tidak begitu mirip dengan ayah. Sifat asliku juga sih, tapi ayah bilang kalau sifatku mirip dengan sifat nenek Shirai, ibunya ayahku. Bahkan parasku sama persis seperti Nenek Shirai yang mengecil katanya. Sementara sifat Ai mirip seperti gabungan antara sifat ayah dan ibu, sampai-sampai aku rasa..., sepertinya dewa salah menjadikan aku dan Ai sebagai anak kembar di kehidupan kedua ini. Ah, ada satu sifat Kak Kei yang sangat mirip sekali dengan ayah.

Tidak suka merepotkan dan direpotkan orang lain.

Meski cacat, Kak Kei sebenarnya orangnya sangat mandiri. Memang ayah dan ibu masih sangat teramat melindunginya karena kecacatan Kak Kei sendiri juga karena..., ada isu yang mengatakan kalau Kei adalah anak setan. Yha, anggapan ini muncul karena ayah sendiri sih, yang tidak pernah menceritakan lebih lanjut mengenai bagaimana bisa Kak Kei lahir tanpa ‘katakanlah’ sesosok ibu yang sesungguhnya.

“Ayah..., mumpung di rumah kakek, Kei mau beli album langka itu ayah. Boleh aku pergi sekarang?” Tanya Kak Kei secara tiba-tiba. Ia melepas rangkulanku lalu berjalan kecil ke tempat ayah duduk. Kak Kei memeluk ayah dengan satu tangannya. Aku dapat melihat raut wajah ayah berubah drastis saat itu. persis ketika dua tahun yang lalu Kak Kei melakukan hal yang sama.

“Tidak!” tolak ayah tegas. “Biar pengawal yang membelikannya untukmu! Kamu tunggu di rumah saja bersama Kitsu!”

Jawaban yang sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Ayah memang tidak berubah rasanya. Kak Kei cemberut, ia berlutut dan memasang wajah memohonnya, yang kalau aku jadi ayah pasti aku tidak akan tega. Oh ya, Kitsu adalah robot rubah berekor sembilan yang jadi pelayan dan pengawal pribadi, serta tangan tambahan bagi Kak Kei. Kitsu murni buatan ayah yang menggabungkan berbagai teknologi tinggi sehingga mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat hebat dan serbaguna, juga memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang luar biasa hanya untuk melindungi Kak Kei. Kitsu biasa bertengger di leher Kak Kei, tapi karena perjalanan jauh tadi, saat ini Kitsu berada di bawah kaki Kak Kei dan terus mengikutinya kemana-mana.

“Sesekali biarkan anakmu yang satu itu keluar, Hotaru. Iru dan Mishi saja bebas bermain keluar, kenapa hanya Kei yang tidak boleh? Kau takut kejadian waktu sebelum ada Kitsu terulang? Kan sekarang sudah ada Kitsu, Hotaru. Kamu ini bersikap keras pada Kei hanya ketika Kei mau keluar saja.” Ucap Kakek tiba-tiba.

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan kakek. Kalau dipikir baik-baik, memang ada benarnya ucapan kakek. Aku dan Ai, maksudku Kak Iru, bebas keluar untuk sekedar bermain. Bahkan aku dan Kak Iru bisa pergi ke pulau tak berpenghuni yang biasa jadi tempat kami dan teman-teman di kehidupan lama kami bertemu. Sementara Kak Kei, seinggatku perjalanan terjauhnya di luar istana tanpa ayah atau ibu adalah ke tempat pelatihan militer untuk menemui temannya, Kaizo, itu pun Kak Kei dijaga ketat oleh pengawal ayah dan tentunya oleh Kitsu juga.

 Lalu, aku jadi sedikit penasaran dengan kejadian sebelum ada Kitsu. Umurku dan Kak Kei memang beda jauh, karena tahun ini Kak Kei 15 tahun berarti kami berbeda 8 tahun dengannya. Dan sejak aku lahir, Kitsu sudah ada dan terus menerus menjaga Kak Kei. Tapi aku tidak tahu, kapan pastinya Kak Kei mendapatkan Kitsu itu.

“Sigh. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja....” kulihat ayah melirik Kak Kei dengan ekspresi yang untukku tidak seperti biasanya.

“Ya sudah. Biar ayah ikut menemaninya.” Ucap kakek. Mata Kak Kei langsung berbinar, ia lalu memandang ayah lagi. Kali ini ekspresinya semakin memohon pada ayah. Sekali lagi, aku jika jadi ayah pasti tidak akan tega.

“Ck. Nanti ayah kelelahan.” Ayah memalingkan muka dari Kak Kei dan juga kakek. Kakek hanya tertawa kecil.

“Aku belum setua itu untuk mudah kelelahan, Hotaru. Tak apalah Hotaru..., sekali-sekali berikan Kei kesempatan. Kamu bilang sendiri kan? Kalau kau tidak mau bersikap keras pada anakmu?”

“Aih, baiklah-baiklah. Cuma 2 jam, ingat? Lebih dari 2 jam, ayah tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar bermain lagi tanpa Kaizo!” ucap ayahku akhirnya. Kak Kei melompat senang dan langsung memeluk kakek. Ayah menghela nafas dan melipat tangannya, lalu tiba-tiba melirikku. Aku sedikit kaget melihat ayah yang tiba-tiba saja terpaku memandangku. “Kei, ajak Mishi sekalian.”

“Heee..., Michi mau ikut? Ayo, ayo.”

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa saat. Kulihat Kak Kei terlihat bersemangat di depanku, dan ayah berdiri dan pergi mungkin ke kamarnya. Aku mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri mengikuti Kak Kei dan Kakek yang sepertinya sedang bersiap di depan pintu. Kitsu bahkan sudah melompat naik dan bertengger di leher Kak Kei. Keempat kakinya yang dapat melar langsung melingkari dada Kak Kei agar dirinya dan Kak Kei tidak terpisah. Inilah salah satu kelebihan Kitsu daripada robot-robot lain.

~...~...~...~

“Kek, apa yang membuat ayah terlalu protektif pada Kak Kei? Padahal kan aku yang bungsu....” tanyaku sembari menunggu Kak Kei yang terlihat sekali ingin membeli masing-masing satu dari album musik yang dijual di toko musik ini. Kakek agak membulatkan matanya sejenak, pasti terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku.

“Oh ya. Mishiru masih belum lahir ya saat itu. bahkan kalau tak salah Hotaru baru saja bertemu ibumu ketika kejadian itu.” Ujar kakek lalu menggaruk pipinya. Kakek lalu memandang Kak Kei yang sepertinya sedang bicara dengan Kitsu. “Kei pernah diculik oleh..., entah dia arwah entah dia manusia. yang pasti dia pernah diculik dan hampir dirasuki kalau memang dia arwah.”

“EEH?!” pekikku. Kak Kei dan Kitsu terlihat memandangku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kakek hanya menggeleng pada Kak Kei. Aku segera menunduk malu sembari membawa tudung jaketku ke depan mulutku. Kak Kei hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali lanjut memilih album musik yang akan dipilihnya.

“Err..., Mishi masih terlalu kecil sepertinya untuk memahami ini.” Ucap Kakek memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara lebih lanjut. Yah, setidaknya aku sudah paham sedikit kasusnya sih.

Aku tidak tahu kalau di planet ini arwah memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. meski aku pernah mencurigainya sih. Saat aku dan Ai, maksudku Kak Iru, pergi dan bertemu dengan teman-teman di masa kehidupan kami sebelumnya..., kami menemukan fakta bahwa kami masih bisa mengendalikan kekuatan khusus kami. Aku dengan tujuh lidah api neraka, Ai dengan pure Rare Kind bloodnya. Rei dan Sakura sang hybrid. Yuuki dengan kemampuan suaranya. Heike dengan cahayanya, Toki dengan magnetismnya-dan Nenene juga memilikinya-, juga Rui dengan bayangnya. Padahal, baik dari ayah, ibu, dan Kak Kei sekalipun tidak pernah terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kalau mereka mempunyai kemampuan khusus seperti kami.

Mungkin orang yang pernah menculik Kak Kei adalah salah satu dari orang-orang seperti kami. Tapi, siapa? Mungkin jika pertemuannya diadakan lagi, aku bisa bertanya kepada mereka satu persatu. Aku akhirnya melihat-lihat ke arah lain. Mencari tempat sepi untuk setidaknya menghubungi Rei atau Heike untuk menanyakan jadwal kunjungan kami lagi. Ah, aku menemukannya.

“Belum selesai kak?” tanyaku sembari mendekati Kak Kei yang berjongkok memandang rak album di bagian bawah. Kitsu memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku, lehernya memanjang sedikit.

“Tuanku masih kebingungan, Kitsu. Tuan putri sudah mau pulang, ya, Kitsu?” aku menggeleng.

“Mishi mau dengerin musik di sana. Kalau kakak masih lama Mishi bisa dengerin musik dulu..” ucapku.

“Michi dengerin saja. Kei masih lama sepertinya. Lihat, semua album dari dua artis favorit Kei ada dan bagus-bagus semua.” Ucap Kak Kei sembari menunjukkan dua buah sampul album berwarna hitam. Wajah Kak Kei tersenyum cerah. Seandainya senyuman bisa bersinar, mataku pasti sudah kesilauan. Dan..., Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kak Kei suka musik bergenre hiphop rap seperti itu.

~...~...~...~

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat ayah yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibeli Kak Kei. Aku memang sudah menduga Kak Kei pasti akan membeli banyak CD album, tapi mungkin ini memang agak diluar perkiraanku dan ayah pastinya. Kak Kei hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. Aku lihat ayah menghela nafas lalu melipat lengannya. Kakek terlihat menepuk pundak ayah beberapa kali, mungkin berusaha menenangkan ayah yang memang terlihat tanda-tanda akan meledak emosinya. Hanya di rumah kakek, ayah cepat kehilangan emosi. Padahal selama di rumah kami, ayah selalu bersikap biasa saja kalau Kak Kei pulang dengan banyak barang seperti ini.

Ayah yang dulu berbeda dengan ayah yang sekarang. Itu yang sering paman Shinrei ucapkan pada kami.

“Memang sejak kejadian itu kamu berubah jauh sekali, Keikoku.” Kekeh seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangku. Pria berambut putih panjang yang sangat mirip dengan kakek muncul di belakangku. Baru aku pikirkan, Paman Shinrei sudah datang.

“Bukannya kamu yang bodoh sehingga tidak tahu aku yang sebenarnya? Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang, namaku Hotaru. Anak ini yang ‘Keikoku’ sekarang.” balas ayah dengan tampang datarnya. Kak Kei hanya memprotes kecil pada ayah sembari tertawa. Paman Shinrei mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal, lalu melemparnya ke arah yang kosong. Paman akhirnya hanya berdecak sebal.

“Elementals, jangan berlarian....”

Aku akhirnya membalikkan badanku dan melihat ke belakang punggung paman Shinrei. Bibi Saisei, istri paman Shinrei, terlihat kelabakan melihat kelima anak kembarnya yang baru berumur 3 tahun itu berlarian ke empat arah yang berbeda. Aku pun akhirnya melihat Tenpouin Yuuki, ah..., Nakayama Yuuki turun dari mobilnya. Yuuki saat ini memiliki rambut putih semi panjang, yang dulu hanya bisa bertahan beberapa menit saja, menjadikan Yuuki bagai pinang belah dua dengan ayahnya. Yuuki terdiam sejenak sebelum menangkap salah satu adiknya yang berlari ke arahnya.

“Hayo Tanah mau kemana? Rumah kakek di situ tuh.” Yuuki langsung mengendong adiknya itu dan menunjuk ke arah kami yang memang berada di depan pintu utama. Adiknya itu hanya tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya.

“Kak Yuu..., ini apa?” tanya adiknya yang lain yang terlihat sedang berjongkok memandang sebuah patung berbentuk burung api yang memang diletakan di samping pintu utama. Yuuki berjalan mendekat dan menjelaskan pada adiknya itu. Tak lama setelah Yuuki mulai menjelaskan adik-adiknya yang lain langsung berkumpul mengelilingi Yuuki. Bibi Saisei menghela nafas lega.

“Yuu-chan pintar sekali mengatur adik-adiknya, ya. Jadi inget waktu Kei pura-pura sakit untuk mengumpulkan Hairu dan Mishiru yang sama persis seperti mereka dulu. Ayo kalian semua masuk, jangan mengerumun di depan pintu seperti ini donk.” Ucap ibuku yang terlihat menghampiri kami dari arah dalam rumah.

Aku menggaruk pipiku. Teringat saat-saat aku dan Ai, maksudku kak Iru, tertipu dengan sandiwara Kak Kei karena kami saat itu memang tidak mau memasuki rumah ini ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah ini. Wajar sih, waktu itu rumah kakek sangat seram karena pohon-pohon di sekitar rumah ini dibiarkan saja tumbuh sesukanya. Meski kami memiliki ingatan mengenai masa lalu kami, tetapi tetap saja rasanya tubuh ini bergerak sendiri. Mekanisme pertahanan diri seorang anak kecil sepertinya.

Kami pun akhirnya memasuki rumah.

~…~…~…~

Perayaan Shichigosan selesai. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat kelima sepupu kembarku yang kebingungan melihat panjangnya permen yang mereka dapatkan. Paman Shinrei orangnya memang agak keras, kata Yuuki tepatnya, jadi aku dapat menduga..., ini pertama kalinya Elementals mendapat permen. Benar saja, kelima kembar itu segera menghampiri Yuuki dan menanyakan benda apa yang ada ditangan mereka itu. Aku hanya membuka bungkus permen panjangku dan memakannya perlahan. Ai mendekatiku dan merangkulku.

“Kenapa kau menanyakan jadwal kita bertemu mereka kembali?” bisik Ai. Aku tersenyum simpul.

“Nanti malam, setelah makan malam kita dan Yuuki kumpul sejenak. Ada hubungannya sama Kak Kei.” Aku dapat merasakan Ai mendadak kaku, meski hanya sebentar. Meski tidak pernah mengakuinya, Ai sebenarnya seorang brother complex. Ada kemungkinan ia trauma dengan kepergian teman-temannya di masa kehidupan lamanya, apalagi Kak Kei memiliki sifat yang agak mirip dengan raggae four eyes, teman terakrabnya saat itu.

“Apa hubungannya dengan kakak?!” geram Ai sambil berbisik. Sudah aku duga.

“Nanti aku jelaskan, Kak Iru. Sekarang....” Aku memakan permenku lagi. Ai mendengus sebal dan memakan kotak bekalnya. Setelah mengurusi kelima adiknya yang akhirnya kesenangan dengan rasa permen yang mereka dapatkan, Yuuki akhirnya menghampiriku dan Ai. Tentu Yuuki pasti mendengar percakapan kami dengan kemampuan suaranya. Aku tersenyum simpul.


	3. Bab 1. Kei (chapter 2)

“Ternyata begitu.” Ucap Ai ketika aku selesai menceritakan semua yang aku tahu. Ai melempar sumpitnya ke arah dinding dan membuat dinding itu langsung retak. “Kurang ajar. Akan aku pastikan orang yang melakukan itu pada Kak Kei mendapat hukuman mematikan dariku.”

“Untunglah di kehidupan kita sekarang kekuatan rare kind tidak sampe membuat kita sesak. Tapi tetap jadi tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sih.” Ucap Yuuki seraya menggambar di lantai dengan kapur. Ai menghela nafasnya dan menghentikan aura rare kindnya. Yuuki berhenti menggambar ketika laptopnya berbunyi menandakan email masuk. “Ah, data tentang kasus itu sudah masuk.”

“Mana liat?!” geram Ai. Yuuki mengerutkan keningnya.

“Bentou..., di kehidupan sekarang kamu brocom sekali.”

“Berisik kau!” bentak Ai. Yuuki dan aku saling berpandangan dan mengulum senyum. Kami pun membaca kumpulan artikel yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh anak buah Yuuki.

Paman Shinrei tidak tahu dan tidak boleh tahu, kalau anak pertamanya memiliki perusahaan multinasional (anggap baja begitu) bernama Tenpouin Group yang bergerak di hampir berbagai bidang. Termasuk bidang informasi rahasia seperti ini. Meski masih terbilang sangat baru didirikan, tetapi kekayaan perusahaan Tenpouin ini sudah hampir setara dengan kekayaan sebuah kerajaan kecil. Yha, hampir sama seperti yang dimiliki Yuuki di kehidupan pertama kami, bedanya Yuuki saat ini baru berumur 6 tahun. Paman Shinrei tentu tidak boleh tahu, karena jujur saja, Yuuki menggunakan wajah paman Shinrei sebagai ceonya. Wajah mereka memang mirip sekali sih, hanya beda di warna mata, tapi tetap saja bisa bahaya jika ketahuan.

_‘Putra mahkota Mibu selatan yang terhormat diculik, Raja geram.’_

_‘Ditemukan, pelaku penculikan putra mahkota memiliki kekuatan khusus ‘arwah’!’_

_‘Putra mahkota kerajaan selatan yang terhormat disekap selama lebih dari 24 jam.’_

_‘Tidak ada luka fisik dan bekas pemerkosaan, Putra mahkota mengalami trauma mental.’_

_‘Pemberian penghargaan pada Kaizo sang penyelamat putra mahkota.’_

_‘Inilah Kaizo, bocah 5 tahun si penyelamatkan putra mahkota.’_

_‘Kaizo dinobatkan menjadi pengawal pribadi putra mahkota.’_

“..., Jadi Kak Kaizo itu bukan cuma sekedar teman kak Kei, ya.” Ucapku.

“Ck, sepertinya aku harus sedikit memberi respek padanya.” Gumam Ai.

“Kau gak rela sekali sih, Ai.”

“Mau gimana lagi? Baik aku dan Kitsu sama-sama merasa kalau Kaizo itu mesum ke Kak Kei! Ck, kalau ternyata dia bukan penyelamat kak Kei pasti aku bakal minta ayah mengusirnya dari kerajaan selatan pusat ini!”

“hee..., kau memang brocom, Kak.”

“Apa katamu?!”

“Kakak adik sekarang emang mudah sekali bertengkar, ya.” Ucap Yuuki. Aku dan Ai langsung memelototinya. Yuuki hanya bertampang biasa dan mengetuk layar laptopnya perlahan. “Kalian tidak baca ini? Ini petunjuk lho.”

_‘Ditemukan, pelaku penculikan putra mahkota memiliki kekuatan khusus ‘arwah’!’_

Aku dan Ai langsung membulatkan mataku. Benar dugaan kami, pelaku penculikan dan penyekapan Kak Kei adalah seorang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Yuuki sepertinya juga sependapat dengan kami.

“Aku akan cari lebih banyak info sebelum kita melakukan pertemuan itu.” Ucap Yuuki.

“Mohon bantuannya, Yuuki.”

~…~…~…~

Kalau di kehidupan lama kami, Toki dan Nenene bertukar mata sehingga menjadikan mata mereka heterochromia..., di kehidupan kami yang sekarang kakek, ayah, dan pamanku juga heterochromia. Bedanya mereka memang bawaan dari lahir. Mata heterochromia mereka bertiga juga perpaduan antara warna emas dan merah. Sampai-sampai aku baru menyadari, sepupu kembar limaku memiliki warna mata yang berbeda-beda, ayangnya aku tidak mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang memiliki warna mata merah, emas, jingga dan biru-dari bibi Saisei- itu.

Rasanya lucu sekali melihat tingkah kembar lima yang terus bertanya-tanya ke mana tangan kiri kak Kei ketika kami sedang sarapan. Kemarin, Kitsu memang bertengger di leher Kak Kei sehingga menutupi kecacatannya dari kembar lima. Tapi sekarang, Kak Kei meletakannya di pangkuannya ketika makan dan membuat kembar lima menyadari ketiadaan tangan kiri kakak sepupu mereka itu

“Kak Keinya jangan ditanyain terus donk. Nanti kapan Kak Kei makan? Kalian juga makan donk.” Bibi Saisei terlihat berusaha sekali menghentikan pertanyaan kembar lima. Kak Kei terlihat tersenyum sambil menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang ia ketahui. Terlihat sekali kalau Kak Kei senang ada yang bertanya soal dirinya.

“Kak Kei dicayang cekali ama paman ya. Angin pelnah dengal dali ayah klo Kak Kei pelnah diculik.”

Dan pertanyaan polos salah satu kembar lima bernama angin itu langsung merubah suasana makan di sana. Aku melirik Ayah dan ibu yang langsung memandang tajam paman Shinrei. Paman Shinrei sendiri geram dan terlihat akan membentak anak ketiganya itu. Tapi perkataan Kak Kei langsung mengurungkan niat Paman Shinrei.

“Iya. Makanya sampai sekarang Kakak gak dibolehin ayah pergi sendirian lagi. Kemarin saja kakak ditemenin kakek dan Michi. Soalnya gak ada Kaizo juga sih.”

“Kakak pasti cedih waktu diculik.” Ucap seorang kembar lima yang bermata biru, karena yang tadi Angin, berarti yang sekarang adalah Air. Kalau aku gak salah ingat waktu dijelaskan Yuuki. Kak Kei tersenyum.

“Kakak malah takut, dek. Sedih sih malah kagak. Habis orang itu kayak hantu sih. Melayang gitu.” Ucap Kak Kei lalu menampilkan wajah horor saat mengucapkan kata melayang. Kelima kembar itu mendadak bergidik dan saling memeluk. Kak Kei tertawa kecil.

“Kei. Jangan bicarakan lagi soal itu.” Ucap Ayah. Kak Kei langsung diam dan mendengus. Kembar lima terlihat saling memandang.

“Tak apalah ayah. Kei sudah baik-baik saja kok. Ayah juga....”

“KEI!”

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ayah membentak. Bahkan mungkin bukan hanya aku yang baru kali ini mendengar bentakan ayah. Ibuku langsung mengusap punggung ayah, mencoba meredakan emosinya. Kak Kei menghela nafas dan akhirnya memandang ke kembar lima. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada kembar lima yang mendadak ketakutan mendengar bentakan ayah.

“Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kamu berteriak seperti itu. Kau memang berubah sejak kejadian itu, ya.” Ucap paman Shinrei. Seperti yang sudah kuduga.

Ayah saat itu hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Ibu mengusap kepala ayahku dan membisikkan sesuatu. Yuuki mungkin bisa mendengarnya. Nanti akan aku tanyakan.

~…~…~…~

“Kenapa ayah tadi membentak Kei seperti itu? Kei udah bilang kalau Kei udah gak apa-apa ayah. Kei sudah besar, pengendalian ‘perfect hybrid’ Kei sudah kuat. Kei juga sudah ada Kitsu kalau ada apa-apa! Kalau masih ada apa-apa juga Kaizo dan pasukannya akan dengan segera datang ke tempat Kei. Lagipula ini kan hanya cerita ayah! Supaya kembar lima juga tidak seperti Kei saat itu!”

Mendengar suara itu, aku langsung menghilangkan aura keberadaanku dan menguping dari balik pintu kamar ayah. Rumah Kakek meski sudah tertutup pun ternyata masih kedengeran dari luar. Aku dengar ayah menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Tapi saat itu ada Mamamu, Mishiru, dan Hairu. Kau juga tahu kalau Mamamu, Mishiru, dan Hairu mungkin tidak punya kekuatan seperti Ayah dan pamanmu. Lagipula kembar lima juga masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu kalau mereka mungkin memiliki kekuatan seperti paman dan bibimu! Yuu-chan mungkin sudah boleh untuk tahu, tapi tetap saja! Hanya anak berumur 12 tahun ke atas yang boleh menggunakan kekuatan!”

“Tapi, kan Kei....”

“Kamu pengecualian karena ayah tidak mau kamu diculik lagi.”

“Dan Kaizo? Di umur 5 tahun dia sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan ‘tenaga’ untuk menyelamatkanku! Lalu Fang, adiknya Kaizo yang baru seumur Yuuki sudah bisa menggendalikan kekuatan ‘penembus’! Lalu kenapa baik dari Hairu sampai Elementals semua tidak boleh tahu dan menggendalikan kekuatan mereka?! Itu tidak adil ayah!”

“Mereka memang berasal dari kerajaan ksatria! Mereka pun termasuk pengecualian!”

“Tapi ayah....”

“Sudah! Ayah tidak mau membahasnya lagi.”

“Oh, ayah..., kita gak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan ini dari Mama, Iru, dan Michi..., suatu saat mereka harus tahu ayah.”

“Dengan resiko mamamu akan meninggalkan ayah?”

“Kalau mama benar mencintai ayah selama ini..., mama tidak akan meninggalkan ayah, kok.”

“Kei..., mamamu itu membenci semua orang pemiliki keistimewaan ini. Sebelum bertemu ayah dan dirimu, dia pernah diperkosa oleh orang seperti itu. Kau tahu kan? Mamamu adalah makhluk langka karena lahir tanpa kekuatan sama sekali, dan mamamu sepertinya menyangka ayah tidak punya kekuatan sama sepertinya.”

“Ayah juga kan, diperkosa oleh ibuku. Agak lucu ya, ayah yang lelaki diperkosa ibuku..., Tapi, serius ayah. Kalau benar mama mencintai ayah, seburuk apapun orang seperti kita..., hanya ayah yang baik di antara pemilik keistimewaan itu di mata mama. Lalu, soal ibuku..., ayah kenapa tidak pernah cerita pada Iru dan Michi juga? Kenapa hanya mama yang diceritakan?”

“Mereka....”

“Masih terlalu kecil. Ya memang..., tapi setidaknya bilang kalau ibuku sudah meninggal saja aku rasa sudah cukup ayah. Gak perlu detail. Aku sudah pernah bilang itu ke Yuuki yang entah kenapa sebegitu penasarannya dan Yuuki cuma berkata ‘ooh’ saja lalu bertanya hal lain.”

“Sigh..., Akan ayah pertimbangkan soal itu. ..., Yuu-chan?”

“Semua anak paman rasa ingin tahunya besar banget, tapi wajar. Agak beda dengan Iru dan Michi yang kadang-kadang seperti sudah tahu jadi gak pernah bertanya. Apa Iru dan Michi jenius ya?”

“Kau juga jenius, Kei.”

“Ayah bisa aja ih.”

Aku hanya diam mendengar percakapan ayah dan Kak Kei yang sudah selesai itu. Ayah dan Kak Kei terlihat berpelukan, seperti biasa ayah kembali memanjakan Kak Kei. Dunia ini..., ternyata kebalikan dengan dunia kehidupan pertamaku. Jika memang ibuku tidak memiliki kekuatan, ibu termasuk dalam kategori jenis langka seperti Ai dan Sakura di kehidupan lamaku. Aku harus menceritakan ini pada Yuuki dan Ai. Mumpung kami belum kembali ke istana.


	4. Bab 1. Kei (Chapter 3)

Istana Kerajaan Mibu Selatan.

Yuuki datang ke rumah kami dengan panik. Panik yang membuatku ikut panik sebenarnya. Namun, karena Yuuki mengumpulkan kami semua, aku pikir ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan investigasi yang sedang kami lakukan saat itu. Yha..., sepertinya memang tidak berhubungan karena paman Shinrei datang tak lama setelahnya. Aku dan Ai hanya bisa berpandangan melihat paman yang datang dengan ekspresi marah sembari membawa setumpuk kertas yang dijepit menggunakan penjepit kertas. Ahh....

“Tenanglah Shin. Ceritakan apa masalahmu dan anak pertamamu ini?” tanya ayahku dengan ekspresi tenang. Ayah duduk memangku Yuuki yang duduk menghadap dada ayah dan memeluknya erat.

“Dia memalsukan diriku menjadi presdir perusahaan Tenpouin! Anak itu memalukanku saja!” bentak paman. Ayah mengernyit.

“Bukankah bagus? Aku jadi tidak perlu bertanya siapa presdir Tenpouin Group itu pada Shiseiten lainnya ataupun Kyo.”

“BODOH! Aku bakal dituntut kerajaan tahu!”

“Selama aku raja, kau pasti bebas dari tuntutan kecil seperti itu. Shinrei bodoh.”

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan ayah yang dengan sangat jelas menyindir kebodohan paman. Memang benar. Siapa orang di kerajaan selatan ini yang tidak mengenal paman Shinrei? Kakak dari raja mereka yang bahkan pernah memimpin mereka selama setahun.

“Ba, bagaimana dengan Kyo dan....”

“Mereka gak akan peduli. Selama Tenpouin Group tidak melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan kerajaan mereka.”

“Nah itu! Kalau sampai mereka merasa dirugikan, mereka pasti akan datang kepadaku! Yang aku tak tahu menahu soal perusahaan ini!”

“Iya..., lalu apa gunanya anakmu ada di rumahmu kalau begitu?”

“ha?!”

“Yuu-chan presdir yang sesungguhnya kan? Kamu hanya perlu bicara seperti apa yang Yuu-chan katakan. Seharusnya kau bangga punya anak berumur 6 tahun yang sudah bisa mendirikan perusahaan besar bernama Tenpouin Group yang sudah mendapat kesuksesan di umur perusahaan yang baru sekitar 3 bulan.”

“Kau sudah tahu?!” Pekik pamanku. Aku sendiri terkejut ketika ayah mengucapkannya. Yuuki sepertinya juga sama.

“Bodoh. Kau tadi marah dan berkata anak ini memalsukan namamu sebagai presdir Tenpouin Group. Itu sudah salah satu bukti kalau Yuu-chan adalah presdir yang sesungguhnya. Coba kau pikir Shin, kalau bukan nama besarmu yang terikat denganku..., siapa yang akan mau menuruti perintah bocah berumur 6 tahun untuk mendirikan perusahaan besar berskala dunia seperti ini? Bahkan kalau bukan karena kau adalah kakakku yang jadi raja selatan, aku rasa Yuu-chan tetap akan kesulitan membangun perusahaan besar seperti ini.”

“Yha..., kau benar. Tapi tetap saja....”

“sssh, sudah. Aku sudah tidak mau mendengar lagi.” Ucap ayah. Paman Shinrei terlihat menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya. “Kau ini terlalu keras pada anakmu. Makanya anakmu ini mungkin sudah berbohong banyak hal padamu, selain mengenai perusahaan. Sesekali biarkan mereka, dengan sendirinya mereka akan berkata jujur padamu.”

“Ck. Kalau tidak seperti ini anak-anak akan jadi pembangkang seperti anak-anak diluar sana!”

“Memangnya Kei, Hairu, dan Mishiru pembangkang seperti anak-anak itu?”

Paman melirikku dan Ai, maksudku  Kak Iru yang duduk memandangi ‘perdebatan’ kakak beradik itu. Iru hanya melanjutkan makan bekalnya. “Tidak sih.”

“Justru orang tua sepertimulah yang membuat banyak pembangkang di luar sana. Bahkan aku rasa..., Yuu-chan mendirikan perusahaan ini sebenarnya adalah untuk membangkang darimu. Tindakan yang positif, ya..., Yuu-chan pinter, deh.” Ayah mengusap pipi Yuuki. Senyum kecil ayah terkembang lalu mengusap rambut keperakan Yuuki.

“Ayah..., Kei pergi jalan-jalan, ya. Tenang aja ada Kitsu, juga Kaizo yang nunggu di depan.” Ucap Kak Kei yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kamarnya. Kitsu bertengger di leher Kak Kei dengan ekspresi tidak suka, apalagi begitu mendengar nama Kak Kaizo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat robot itu, dan Ai sebelum tahu kejadian penculikan kakak, sangat tidak menyukai Kak Kaizo. Padahal menurutku, Kak Kaizo itu adalah orang yang baik dan bisa jadi pasangan yang serasi buat Kak Kei. Seandainya Kak Kaizo perempuan.

“Kalau sama Kaizo, baiklah.” Ucap ayah memberi izin. Kak Kei melompat senang dan berlari dengan cepat untuk keluar istana. Ayah hanya menghembuskan nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. “Dasar, seperti seorang yang mau ketemuan dengan pacarnya saja. Mungkin kalau Kaizo perempuan, aku bakal mejodohkan mereka.”

Bahkan ayah berpikir demikian.

“Enggak! Mereka gak boleh dijodohkan meskipun Kak Kaizo perempuan sekalipun! Iru masih mau main sama Kak Kei..., kalau dijodohkan nanti Kak Kei gak mau main lagi sama Iru....” ucap Ai lesu. Berbeda denganku yang masih belum terbiasa dengan nama barunya, Ai sudah sangat fasih dengan nama barunya.

“Bercanda sayang. Lagipula kau kan adiknya. Pasti kakakmu itu mau bermain denganmu, sampai kapanpun.”

“Ck..., aku tak menyangka kau jadi seperti ini ketika mempunyai anak. Aku pikir kau akan memperlakukan anakmu dengan jahat karena tindakan ayah padamu dulu.” Ucap paman. Ayahku menurunkan Yuuki dari pangkuannya.

“Justru karena tindakan ayah itulah..., aku bertekat untuk tidak jadi seperti dia yang dulu. Dan beginilah hasilnya."

“Huh..., kau memang sejak dulu begitu. Sekali gak suka tetap gak suka, meski kau gak tau kenapa kau tidak menyukainya.” Ucap paman yang langsung duduk di sebelah ayahku. Ayah hanya diam saja mendengar itu. Paman melirik aku, Ai, dan Yuuki. “Kalian bisa tinggalkan paman dan ayah? Bermainlah.”

“Iya.” Ucap kami bertiga. Ai menarikku dan Yuuki ke kamarnya, membiarkan ayah dan paman berbicara.

~…~…~…~

“Yuuki. Kita tidak jadi pulang.” Ucap pamanku yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamar Ai. Beruntung kemampuan ‘suara’ Yuuki berhasil membuat kami mempersiapkan diri.

“Eh? Kenapa ayah? Ayah masih marah?” tanya Yuuki yang berjalan membuka pintu. Paman Shinrei menggeleng, ia membuka pintu kamar Ai lebih lebar lagi dan....

“KAK YUUKI!” kami langsung disambut oleh lima anak-anak berwajah sama. Wajah kembar lima terlihat penuh kekhawatiran. Membuatku ingin tertawa melihat kembar lima yang ternyata juga ada sisi brocom pada Yuuki.

“Ibumu ternyata ikut mengejar bersama elementals. Lebih baik kita menginap saja sehari ini.” Jelas paman. Yuuki mengangguk kecil. Paman terlihat kaku dan menggaruk pipinya. Aku dan Ai hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah paman itu. “Setelah makan malam, ayah mau bicara denganmu, Yuuki.”

“iya ayah.”

~…~…~…~

Ayah mengetuk meja makan sembari menunggu satu anggota keluarga lagi. Didikan keluarga Yuan yang tidak mengizinkan siapapun makan duluan-kecuali kembar lima- sebelum semua anggota berkumpul, atau setidaknya memberi kabar tidak bisa berkumpul masih diterapkan dalam keluarga ayah. Ayah dan kami menunggu Kak Kei yang belum pulang-pulang. Makan malam hari ini bakal lama untuk Ai yang sejak tadi tidak tenang memegang sumpitnya. Seorang pelayan datang membawa telepon ke tempat ayah.

“Gak bisa pulang? Badai? Kamu main kemana sih sampai tidak bisa pulang? Pantas. Kaizo masih bersamamu? Mana ayah mau bicara?”

Aku dan Ai saling berpandangan. Ai mendadak menggeram. Sisi brocomnya pasti kumat lagi.

“Kalian berteduh di hotel, kan? Apa namanya? Biar aku yang urus biaya..., APA? Kenapa tidak kau usulkan hotel terbaik di kerajaan itu?!”

“..., Hotaru tenangkan dirimu. Mungkin itu hotel terdekat.” Ibu mengusap punggung ayah. Ayah menarik nafasnya.

“Ck, kalau begitu beri Kei satu kamar dengan kelas terbaik di hotel itu. Tentu saja kamu juga harus seruangan sama Kei! Bodoh! Kau itu masih pengawalnya meski ada Kitsu! Tidur seranjang dengannya juga Bodoh!”

“..., Kaizo kurang ajar.” Gumam Ai yang sudah mematahkan sumpitnya saking kesalnya. Membuat kembar lima langsung memeluk bibi, paman, dan juga Yuuki.

“Brocom.” Ucapku. Ai mendelik tajam padaku. Aku hanya terkekeh saja. Ayah terlihat sudah selesai menelepon dan akhirnya mengizinkan kami makan. Pelayan datang membawakan sumpit kayu baru untuk digunakan Ai. Di antara kami, memang hanya Ai yang mengenakan sumpit kayu. Kebiasaannya sejak masa kehidupan sebelumnya.

Ah, aku jadi penasaran apa yang dilakukan Kak Kei dan Kak Kaizo malam ini.

~…~…~…~

Kak Kei pulang dengan wajah ceria dan Kak Kaizo dengan wajah penuh wibawanya. Meski begitu, aku tetap dapat menangkap aura kelelahan yang ditunjukkan Kak Kaizo. Entah mungkin kelelahan melawan Kitsu atau kelelahan bergadang demi menjaga Kak Kei, yang pasti Kak Kaizo sangat lelah. Ayah mengusap kepala Kei, lalu menepuk pundak Kaizo beberapa kali. Kaizo menunduk hormat setelah tepukan itu berhenti.

“Uhm..., baiklah. Aku pamit dahulu Kei ouji-sama. Kapan waktu kalau anda ingin berjalan-jalan lagi, anda bisa langsung menghubungiku.” Ucap Kak Kaizo kembali dengan nada formal.

“Jangan formal gitu ah, Kai..., tadi aja gak gitu.” keluh Kak Kei sembari memajukan bibirnya. Kak Kaizo hanya menggeleng seraya melihat ke arah ayah. Aura takut entah kenapa sedikit menguar dari ekspresi wajah Kak Kaizo.

“Dan kenapa kau tidak mau tinggal di istana? Kau pun pengawal Kei. Kau seharusnya bisa selalu bersama Kei seperti Kitsu. Kalau masalah dengan orang tuamu bisa saya urus.”

“Ti, tidak perlu Yang Mulia. Sa, saya sendiri yang memang merasa belum saatnya saya tinggal bersama Pangeran Kei. Orang tua saya sudah setuju sebenarnya.”

“Yha..., lalu kenapa tidak mau?”

Ayah terlihat bersikeras untuk membawa masuk Kak Kaizo ke istana. Memang hanya Kak Kaizo orang kepercayaan ayah untuk mengurus Kei. Bahkan ibu setuju saja dengan usulan ayah ketika ingin membawa Kak Kaizo masuk sebagai pelayan pribadi Kak Kei. Entah apa yang jadi masalah bagi Kak Kaizo untuk tinggal di istana, yang pasti Kak Kaizo selalu menolak untuk tinggal di istana.

Setelah kembali gagal membujuk Kak Kaizo, kami akhirnya masuk ke istana. Tentu Ai sudah menyambut Kak Kei dengan banyak pertanyaan. Termasuk apa yang mereka lakukan di hotel bertiga itu. Kak Kei hanya tersenyum dan Kitsu yang mendadak jadi lebih diam. Kak Kei menarik Ai dan aku ke kamarnya. Lalu kami diceritakan hal menarik yang membuat Ai hanya ternganga dan Kitsu semakin diam.

Sudah aku duga. Baik Kak Kei maupun Kak Kaizo, dua-duanya sama-sama terobsesi satu sama lain.


	5. Bab 1. Kei (Chapter 4)

“Yha..., Memang benar. Ayahku waktu itu memang yang menetapkan anak-anak dibawah umur 12 tahun tidak boleh mengetahui kalau mereka sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan.” Ucap Emperor dengan senyum sombong khasnya. Tentunya aku dan teman-teman yang seumur kami kesal karena hal itu.

Untuk diketahui kami saat ini sedang mengadakan pertemuan di pulau tak berpenghuni. Mudah saja mengatakan pada ayah kalau kami mau liburan dan dengan para pengawal yang sudah terpilih dan terbiasa dengan rutinitas kami ini, kami akhirnya bisa pergi menemui mereka. Yang mengejutkan hanya ayah dengan sangat tumbennya, meminta Kak Kei ikut bersama kami. Tentu dengan pengawalan khusus dari pasukan Kak Kaizo. Hal ini membuat pertemuan kami yang direncanakan akan dilakukan siang hari, beralih menjadi saat Kak Kei akan tidur karena kelelahan.

Tapi, dengan ini aku sedikit mengerti kenapa ayah tidak memperbolehkan Kak Kei pergi tanpa pengawalan baik Kak Kaizo ataupun ayah dan ibu. Itu karena Kak Kei mudah kelelahan. Baru bermain sebentar di pesisir pantai, Kak Kei sudah hampir pingsan terkena terik matahari. Untung Kak Kaizo dengan sigap merawat dan membawa Kak Kei kembali ke villa milik kerajaan selatan di pulau ini.. Ada untungnya juga sehingga sore ini kami bisa melakukan pertemuan ini.

“Ck! Tapi kau kan sudah tahu kalau kami ini juga sudah mengetahui kekuatan kita sendiri! Bahkan ingatan kita saat tinggal di bumi juga masih sangat membekas!” bentak Toki yang sebal pada Emperor. Sakurako menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Justru karena itu kami tidak memberitahu kalian, kalau kami memberi tahu kalian ayahnya Emperor pasti marah besar. Lagipula, kita sendiri juga berpura-pura baru mendapat kuasa kami ketika berumur 12 dan aku ingin kalian, terutama yang orang tuanya sepertiku merasakan kebanggaan tersendiri..., Saat itu ayah Kyoshiro terlihat bangga sekali dengan kekuatan ‘vitalitas’ milikku dan membuatku ikut merasa senang ” Jelas Sakurako.

“Hehe, ayahku malah terkaget-kaget ketika menyadari kekuatan ‘kematian’ milikku. Aku bahkan pernah menawarkan ayah untuk membangkitkan kembali ibu dan membuatnya abadi..., tapi ayahku menolak karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.” Tambah Zed.

“Aku malah dimarahi dan dihajar dengan kekuatan ‘alice in wonderland’ milik kakakku Tokito karena kekuatan ‘cahaya’ku nyaris membuat kami sekeluarga hampir buta.” Ucap Heike. Toki terkekeh-kekeh.

“Dimarahi ibu he? Paman Heike?” kekeh Toki. Heike mengeluarkan tali cahayanya. Toki langsung berwajah pucat. Nenene ikut tertawa.

“Kau sulit menahan kilau cahayamu sih. Wajar ibu marah.” Heike mengurungkan niatannya.

Seandainya Nenene tidak lahir sebagai keponakan, aku rasa Heike pasti akan menikahinya. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang tak bisa dibilang sebagai teman biasa di masa lalu.

“Tapi aku baru tahu kalau Manusia Normal Bumi itu menjadi manusia langka di planet ini.” Ucap Rui. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Rui. Kami pun memandang Emperor yang bisa dikatakan sebagai empunya seluruh pengetahuan di planet ini. Emperor menghela nafas.

“Iya langka. Ibuku, Permaisuri Yuya, adalah manusia normal biasa tanpa kekuatan. Dan setahuku, manusia normal yang ayahku kenal hanya ada 4. Ibuku, Mahiro, Kanda, dan..., Zakuro. Ibu, Ai dan Mishiru.”

“lho? Ibuku bukannya juga? Dan ayahnya Kanda juga, kan?” Tanya Sakurako.

“Ibumu itu punya kekuatan ‘Future’. Bukan kekuatan untuk bertarung, tapi lebih ke melihat masa depan. Benitora, ayahnya Kanda juga punya kekuatan ‘Shadow Spear’ yang hanya berfungsi kalau dia menggunakan tombak untuk menyerang.”

“Ah, pantas aku pernah dengar soal kemampuan meramal ibu yang sangat luar biasa.” Ucap Gotoku. Aku baru memahami kalau kekuatan di planet ini lebih banyak variasinya dan tidak semuanya berguna untuk bertarung.

“Kalau ‘perfect hybrid’ itu kemampuan apa? Kak Kei memilikinya.” Tanyaku. Emperor terlihat kaku.

“Jadi dia salah satu pemilik ‘perfect hybrid’? ‘perfect hybrid’ itu istimewa karena sampai saat ini hanya dua orang saja yang memilikinya. Karena..., dia memiliki kemampuan ‘Seven Flames of Purgatory’ sepertiku, Rei dan kamu..., tapi juga memiliki kemampuan ‘Rare Kind’ seperti Shibuya, Sakura, dan Ai. Singkatnya, ‘perfect hybrid’ adalah ‘hybrid’ sesungguhnya di zaman kita berada di Bumi. Rei juga sudah pernah denger kan seharusnya.”

“Kak Kei hebat.” Ucapku dan Ai terpana.

“Eerr, sebelumnya..., maaf kalian anak raja selatan kan? Ayah kalian pun sebenarnya ‘perfect hybrid’ bahkan dia ‘perfect hybrid’ yang pertama ada di tanah Mibu ini.” Ucap Rei pada kami. Aku dan Ai berpandangan sejenak lalu....

“APA?!”

~…~…~…~

“Ai dan Michi pulangnya malam sekali. Kei sudah lapar nih.” Keluh Kak Kei di meja makan. Kak Kaizo berdiri di samping kanan Kak Kei menuangkan red wine ke dalam gelas Kak Kei layaknya seorang pelayan. Kitsu bertengger manis di pangkuan Kak Kei yang mengelusnya sembari sesekali memperingatkan Kitsu untuk tidak menyerang Kak Kaizo.

“Maaf lama Kak. Iru dan Mishiru ketiduran waktu berjemur.” Bohong Ai. “Dan namaku Hairu, kak, bukan Ai. Dan Mishiru, bukan Michiru.”

“Hai, Ai. Kedengerannya sama kan? Ayolah, Michi aja tidak keberatan. Ayo makan Kei udah lapar nih. Kaizo makan di sini juga ya.”

“Tapi Kei....”

“Ka~i~zo..., ini perintah. Bukan permintaan. Biar pelayan Ai atau Michi saja yang melayani kita.”

“Ugh, baiklah....”

Kak Kei terkekeh ketika Kak Kaizo akhirnya duduk di samping kanan Kak Kei. Ai duduk persis di depan Kak Kaizo dan aku di depan Kak Kei. Pengawalku dan pengawal Ai berbeda dalam melayani kami, meskipun mereka kembar identik. Pengawal Ai bernama Saito, orangnya kelihatan tenang dan pintar, kacamata berbingkai birunya membuatnya terlihat seperti itu. Pengawalku bernama Kaito, berbanding terbalik dengan perawakan Saito, Kaito terlihat bersemangat dan penuh energi. Meski aku perempuan, tapi aku mendapat pengawalan dari Kaito yang seorang lelaki. Ibu sempat khawatir sih mengenai hal ini. Apalagi Kaito memang agak mesum kalau di sekolah, tapi baik ayah dan aku sendiri pun tahu, Kaito sebenarnya lebih profesional ketimbang Saito.

Tapi, Kaito bakal tetap jadi pengawal sementaraku sampai ayah menemukan sosok pengawal wanita yang bisa dipercayai menjagaku.

“Kaizo..., Kei sudah bilang kalau Kei gak suka wortel.” Keluh Kak Kei tiba-tiba. Kulihat Kak Kaizo terlihat bersemangat mendengar kata wortel.

“Tak apa, sini buatku saja.”

“Ehe, makasih. Jangan bilang mama, ya. Ai, Michi.” Kekeh Kak Kei padaku. Ternyata ada juga makanan yang tidak disukai kakakku yang satu ini. Aku pikir dia sama saja dengan Ai yang semua makanan-kecuali semangka- pasti dimakannya.

~…~…~…~

Paginya, Kak Kei yang terlihat kembali bersemangat menarik lengan Kak Kaizo yang sedang menyiapkan teh pagi untuk Kak Kei. Beruntung Kak Kaizo dengan sigap menahan diri dan ceret panas yang ia pegang agar tidak jatuh dan menimbulkan masalah besar di pagi ini. Aku dan Ai yang sedang sarapan hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manja kakakku yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada kami, juga pada ayah dan ibu. Kitsu duduk di kursi tempat Kak Kei kemarin malam duduk, sepertinya Kak Kei mematikan fungsi ‘automatic’ pada robot rubah itu. Entah karena agar Kak Kaizo tidak terganggu atau..., ada maksud tujuan lain. Kak Kaizo terlihat mengikuti Kak Kei, setelah meletakan ceret serta teh yang baru diseduh itu.

“Mishiru. Apa kau mau minta si Kaizo itu bercerita soal penculikan Kak Kei?” Ucap Ai.

“Ah, kau benar juga. Bahkan aku rasa Kak Kei sendiri gak masalah menceritakan soal penculikannya itu. Ingat kemarin, waktu Kak Kei cerita ke kembar lima? Dan waktu aku mencuri dengar percakapan ayah dan Kak Kei?”

“Ah, dan mumpung ayah tidak ada di sini juga.” Lanjut Ai. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tak lama Kak Kei datang sembari membawa sebuah kelapa dan Kak Kaizo yang membawa karung berisi kelapa. Wajah Kak Kei sangat ceria membawa kelapa itu ke meja makan. Kak Kei memakai Kitsu, masih mematikan fungsi otomatisnya. Kak Kaizo datang membawa pedang yang sedikit memancarkan warna kebiruan. Tentu kami tahu bahwa pedang itu sebenarnya hanya bisa berfungai jika dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Kak Kaizo. Entah apa nama kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Kak Kei tersenyum dan membawa kelapa yang tadi diletakan di meja ke pintu keluar. Aku terkekeh nenyadari apa yang ingin Kak Kei dan Kak Kaizo lakukan dengan kelapa itu.

“Kak Kei ada-ada saja. Minum kelapa pagi-pagi.” Ucap Ai. Kak Kei yang tadi terlihat berbinar melihat bagian atas kelapa itu sudah terbuka, menampakan cairan bening menyegarkan dengan daging buah tipis berwana putih, kini memandang Ai sembari terkekeh.

“Habis kemarin seger banget sih. Buahnya juga enak.” Ucap Kak Kei.

“..., Kak Kei baru kemarin makan kelapa?” tanyaku.

“Yang langsung dipetik Kaizo dari pohonnya, iya. Rasanya beda, lho.” Kak Kei tersenyum menutup matanya. Ciri khasnya kalau sedang kegirangan. Kak Kei lalu duduk bersila. Kak Kaizo hanya terkekeh.

“Tapi nanti tetap minum tehnya, ya.” Ucap Kak Kaizo seraya menyimpan pedangnya. Kak Kei hanya tersenyum sembari memindahkan air dari dalam kelapa itu ke dalam sebuah gelas besar. Kak Kei terlihat puas mendapati gelas tersebut berhasil menampung seluruh airnya. Kak Kei mengambil sendok dan mengeruk daging buahnya.

“Kelapa dan Teh bersamaan? Memang enak ya?” Ai mengernyitkan keningnya dan memandang Kak Kaizo. Kak Kaizo terlihat menyaring daun teh setelah air seduhan telah berubah warna. Kak Kaizo menuangkan cairan teh ke cangkir miliknya. Teko tempat sisa teh itu lalu di bawanya ke meja kami, menuangkan teh pada cangkirku dan cangkir Ai.

“Minum tehnya di siang hari, kayaknya.” Ucapku yang melihat Kak Kaizo membawa sisa teh itu ke lemari pendingin. Ai terlihat gusar sejenak. Kak Kei datang dengan gelas besar berisi air dan daging buah kelapa yang dikeruknya.

“Lihat, keliatan seger banget kan.”

“Iya, kak segar.” Ucapku. Lalu melanjutkan sarapan kami.


End file.
